


Love For Sale

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Cross-Generation Relationship, False Name, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a closeted gay male who frequents muggle hookers for pleasure. He’s careful to keep his sexuality a secret from everyone in the Wizarding world but his closest friends, so he’s shocked when one night he meets a rent boy who looks eerily similar to Draco Malfoy whom he hasn’t seen since the war trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> This story was written for the hpsm fest over at live journal for a prompt left by the lovely vaysh11.  
> This story contains slash pairings, Cross Gen Pairings, prostitution and off screen dub con... Please Do Not Flame!!

**Love for Sale**

After twenty-five years of marriage, the famed Harry Potter had finally divorced his childhood sweetheart Ginny Weasley. Irreconcilable differences, the final papers had stated. Long before then Harry had known the truth of the matter. It had been all too obvious what with his overt fascination with Quidditch and football stars… 

However, it had never become clearer than the day he’d found himself in a public loo wanking over his latest sports obsession. Keegan McCain; star keeper for the Irish national team, a man with blazing red hair and eyes a deep golden brown. He drove every witch at Harry’s office crazy with desire. Shockingly, Harry had found himself just as crazed as those flighty witches he worked with at the Ministry. It was then that he’d begun to question everything he’d ever thought about himself, especially his sexuality. He’d begun questioning but defiantly refused to say it out loud.

It had been only weeks later that Ron had actually introduced him to the object of his desire. It was then that Harry had had to face just how badly he wanted to actually fuck McCain. He’d stammered through that dinner like some lovesick schoolgirl. He feared what sort of fool he must’ve looked in front of his crush. When Ron had suddenly been called away by his wife, the evening had taken a sinister route. Much to Harry’s chagrin, he’d found himself left alone with their guest. He felt a faint pink rise to his cheeks as he tried hard to entertain the larger than life Quidditch figure. He’d found himself blushing even brighter as Keegan quickly made every blatant effort to flirt with him.

Several hours and many brandies later, Harry had found himself ensconced in a nearby hotel room; McCain’s cock wedged up his arse and his own prick weeping with pleasure at the things Keegan had been doing to his body. It had been Harry’s one and only time but it had haunted him for weeks afterward. That was when he’d finally had to admit to himself that he was gay. It took only a month from there before he’d finally come clean and told his wife he feared he might be bent. Ginny had actually taken it in immense stride, seems she’d somehow already guessed the truth. Harry had promised to take care of her and the kids, they’d parted as friends and then, upon Ginny’s insistence, Harry had finally begun to explore this side of himself he’d been denying for years.

It was through that exploration that he’d first found himself on Old Compton Street. Harry had eagerly tried the wave of clubs that lined the street. He’d found them to be loud and filled with young men who were looking to be with other young men. At his age, he just didn’t seem to fit in with their sort of crowd. The men he had approached had been either just as clueless as he or they’d been far too experienced. Both situations had led to trysts that had been ultimately disastrous. This had left Harry highly embarrassed and wanting badly to obliviate himself of the fiascos. 

Finally, he’d turned to the rent boys for sale in the seedier part of the district. These men were perfect because they could be had for a price. These men didn’t care if he knew what he was doing or not. In fact, they were only too happy to let him explore in his own fumbling way. This was how Harry got his sexual education; from the various street walkers of Old Compton. The place soon became a regular weekend haunt for the now aging hero.

It was one such Saturday evening when he first spotted the young boy. Harry pretty much knew the bulk of hookers in this sector of town so the appearance of any new face intrigued him. The thing about this boy that fascinated him even more was his uncanny resemblance to his former schoolmate Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn’t seen any of the Malfoy family since the trials. Having been stripped of their fortune and magic, they’d skipped town, never to be heard from again.

Yet, here stood this boy… with the trademark silver hair and pointed facial features of a once great and powerful magical family. Harry did everything to keep his sexuality a secret from the Wizarding world so to have this reminder turn up here of all places was chilling. It was the reason that Harry felt warily drawn to the mysterious boy. He knew he should just turn back but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

The boy pulled his lanky frame up into a seductive pose against a nearby lamp post as soon as he saw Harry approaching. There were very few clientele on the street that night so the boy immediately called out to him.

“You looking for a good time old man?” he asked, hitching his thumbs through the loops of his low slung jeans.

Harry could see the sharp curve of the boy’s hipbones jutting out at the waist of those jeans and it made his cock twitch with desire. He still wasn’t sure who the young man was or why he resembled Draco so much. That information was suddenly unimportant to Harry. Now all he wanted was to plunder the pale body being put on display before him. Harry watched in a hypnotic trance as the boy wet his lips with a tempting tongue. Shaking himself from his lewd fantasy, Harry moved forward into the bright light of the street lamp and was met by a stormy grey gaze.

“What’s your name?” he asked, knowing full well he’d be lucky to get one.

Here the whore’s were wary of the muggle cops. It wasn’t like in the Wizarding world where hooking was legal. The boy looked nervously at him and then seemed to make a sudden decision. He said his name was Scott and under the streetlights he looked even more like a Malfoy than he had from afar. He had the aristocratic loveliness of Draco at that young age and whether he was related to him or not and Harry could feel his blood rushing south. It didn’t help matters that the boy was now standing close to him, his fingers tracing patterns up and down Harry’s bared forearm. Harry was suddenly in a hurry to get the boy in bed.

“How much do you charge?” he asked in a nervous rasp.

“Well that all depends on what you need me to do to rock your world…” 

It was only a matter of minutes later that Harry found himself checking into a hotel that gave both nightly and hourly rates. Harry grabbed the hand of the young boy and pulled him inside the room which was located at the back of the establishment. The door was barely closed when Scott, if that was even his real name, pushed him up against the wall and began quickly unbuttoning his shirt.

Scott seemed eager to get on with his work and be on his way. That wasn’t at all what Harry had had in mind. He rarely picked up hookers who were this young or this handsome and he wanted nothing more than to enjoy it as much as possible. Harry pushed Scott back a bit, his hands stilling the eager fingers that were now working to undo his jeans. 

“Hey slow down…” Harry whispered as he pulled the hands away and pressed in to kiss the boy’s soft inviting lips but was stopped in mid approach.

“Sorry, I have a strict no kissing policy.” 

Harry smiled at him before pressing his lips at his neck instead, sucking and nipping at the delicious pale skin exposed there. Scott’s long fingers tangled within Harry’s dark hair and Harry lifted his head to look into a pair of bright eyes. Then he was tugging at the boy’s tee, pulling it up over his head. His mouth explored fully the new expanse of skin and Scott let a groan escape his lips when Harry’s teeth caught a tiny nub between them and bit gently down. He pulled Scott eagerly toward the bed. 

The youngster straddled his lap as they fell down upon the flannel blanket. Harry could feel the other man’s groin pressing hard and persistent against his own and he let out a needy groan. Young as he might be, Scott definitely knew what he was doing. His hands trailed teasingly down Harry’s body as his groin pressed harder into Harry, making his need grow. Harry’s hands cupped possessively around his arse as the young man’s lips explored his chest. Moments later, the rent boy was sliding himself downward; pressing a kiss to Harry’s fully clothed erection. Harry groaned as that mouth pressed against his groin, hot and wet and so inviting. Finally he couldn’t take the teasing any longer and he found himself pulling at the zip of his own trousers.

The first sensation of Scott’s lips around his cock was almost too much for Harry. He took a breath to calm himself before pushing further down the warm wet channel of the boy’s throat. His fingers grasped at the blond locks and he was lost to a myriad of pleasure until he could feel himself lingering near his release and pulled Scott off. 

“I want to be inside you when I come.” Harry whispered out in a breathless voice. 

He pinned Scott to the bed, then proceeded to undress him. Harry took his time, in an effort to contain himself as much as possible. His preparation of the man was swift but sure. The tight heat that enveloped his body upon entering the man was incredible and it made Harry feel years younger. He built up a slow steady pace within that beautiful body, his fingers and mouth lingering upon Scott’s torso. There was a matching rhythm to their thrusts and Harry found himself riding a wave of pleasure that resulted in his eventual release.

“Fuck… Yes!” he moaned out as he came hard into Scott’s body.

Harry rolled off the man and all was quiet in the room until a few moments later when Scott made to leave. That’s when Harry found himself making an impulsive decision.

“I’ll give you £2000 if you stay the night with me.”

He wasn’t quite sure why he was doing this. It wasn’t like him to get attached to anyone; it was the reason he’d stuck to paying for sex all this time. His heart stopped as he waited for an answer. Scott looked at Harry for a moment but then quietly laid himself back down.

That night, Harry crossed a line with the rent boy. Throughout the evening they actually got to know one another. Oh there was lots of fucking as well but what Harry paid for that night went beyond the usual and he was glad for it. Was he surprised to wake up the next morning and find the elusive Scott gone… no, but a part of him was incredibly sad inside.

He looked for days for the tall willowy blond but to no avail and Harry was almost certain that he’d only imagined him to life. Just why he’d ever imagine someone who reminded him so much of Draco Malfoy was an absolute mystery.

Harry got on with his days, falling back into his usual routine, even finding time to pick up an occasional prostitute but for some reason it was never quite the same again. He tried hard to forget the grey eyed man who’d shaken his world but it was hard to do. He might’ve eventually forgotten about Scott if it hadn’t been for the night of Samhain. Harry had opted not to partake in the magical aspect of the holiday and had gone out trolling instead. A glimpse of silver hair amongst the costumed crowd immediately caught his attention as he walked down Old Compton Street’s main strip.

A burst of that old Gryffindor courage had him walking up to the man and tapping him on the shoulder. He wasn’t even sure he’d be remembered but as Scott turned around; his eyes gave away his recognition. 

“Are you working tonight?” Harry asked in a quiet voice as others bumped their way around them on the crowded street.

Scott flashed him a naughty smirk as he perused Harry’s pirate costume appreciatively.

“No, but I could make an exception for you.” He replied, his grin growing wider.

If Harry hadn’t known better, he’d have thought the boy was almost glad to see him. He grabbed at a set of long thin fingers and led the way to a hotel. This time they went to a less seedy establishment and upon entering the room, both of them seemed awkward. Harry shrugged out of his lightweight jacket before grabbing a phone and ordering room service. Turning toward Scott, he took in his sexy emo styled costume and his cock grew hard. Without a word they exchanged a myriad of unexpected kisses. Harry didn’t question him about it until the wine arrived moments later and he’d had the chance to pour them each a drink.

“I thought you didn’t kiss on the mouth.” He said his voice almost confrontational.

Scott’s voice was husky as he pinned Harry to the bed and again assaulted his lips.

“I told you, you’re my new exception.”

And just like that… all rules were broken.

That evening was filled with blowjobs, rimming and the like but it was also filled with the intimate exchange of lips upon lips and softly spoken words of tenderness. It was like nothing Harry had ever paid for before and in reality he never paid for it at all. He’d awoken to an empty bed and a pile of untouched notes upon the nearby dresser. It baffled him as to why Scott hadn’t taken payment for their second evening together but it also made him feel somewhat hopeful. Silly as it seemed, Harry had fallen hard for the young man in just those two brief nights. Using Ron’s influence at the Auror offices, he tried hard to find the boy but he had little to go on. He spent nights trying to bribe and cajole information out of the people who made their living on Old Compton Street. Regardless of the information he got, it never seemed to be enough. It was almost as if Scott hadn’t existed and Harry had all but given up on finding him. Just as he was sure he’d never find the elusive blonde, Harry finally got his luckiest break ever…

Ron and several Aurors in the Senior Division were sent to perform a raid on a brothel that was in a muggle area of town. Normally the magical police would have nothing to do with such a raid but rumor had it that a local wizard was using young Muggles to make some easy money. He was putting them under the Imperius curse and then using a mixture of potions to keep them under his control. In this way, he was able to allow other wizards willing to pay the galleons to abuse the boys both sexually and magically.

Harry usually wasn’t all that interested in Ron’s cases since he’d long decided to give up the hero business after his defeat of Voldemort. He’d decided a long time ago to do his part for the Ministry through the changing of its laws. That’s why when Shacklebolt had offered him a job as undersecretary to the minister, Harry had been quick to accept. He often found himself listening to his friend’s stories in exchange for a home cooked dinner. It was on one such occasion that he found himself after such a meal, nursing a brandy and listening to reports on the now closed case of the brothel raid.

“Several of them are still recovering in a special wing at St Mungos.” Ron informed both Harry and his wife Hermione.

“Those poor men…” Hermione lamented.

“Yeah, most of them are pretty young.” Ron said in a morose tone.

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably because he and Ron had already gone through the ringer over Harry’s obsession with his young prostitute. It was the reason why Ron had given him such a hard time and limited help in his search for Scott. Ron had had a hard time accepting Harry’s new found sexuality in the first place. To find out he was now interested in a man close in age to their sons had rubbed him as completely wrong.

Ron rambled on a bit more before the next thing he said caught Harry’s wandering attention.

“It’s mad the resemblance he has to Draco Malfoy. I had to do a double take myself.” Ron said with a chuckle that was joined by his wife’s own girlish giggle.

“Ron, where exactly did you say this man was?” Harry asked out of growing curiosity.

“Well like I said, they’re all being held at St Mungos until they get better and we can find out their identities.”

“Can I see him?” Harry questioned his friend, the brandy he’d been drinking completely forgotten.

“Why would you want to?” was his friend’s reply.

“Because I think you may have found my mysterious rent boy…” Harry whispered low and anxious as he looked up into the stunned face of his ginger haired friend.

It took three whole days before Ron finally gave in and told Harry the whereabouts of the Draco lookalike. He was nervous as he entered the cordoned off ward of St Mungos. He walked with trepidation toward room 118 and wondered what he was doing. Did he really think Scott would even want to see him? Also, what happened once he found out that Harry was a wizard like the man who’d kidnapped him? With forced trepidation, Harry knocked lightly upon the door and was relieved when he heard a soft almost familiar voice answer, “Come in”.

Harry hadn’t known exactly what to expect when he’d walked through the door but a half dressed young man bent over a comic book wasn’t it. A sheaf of blonde hair shrouded the face of the man on the bed but already Harry could tell it was his Scott. The boy never looked up as Harry slowly approached the bed. He laid the half dozen purple roses down upon the hospital issue sheets and the boy’s head lifted to greet him with grey eyes full of uncertainty.

“What are those for?” he asked, indicating the roses with a curt nod.

“I wasn’t sure what the protocol was for these sorts of meetings.” Harry stammered, “I just missed you and wanted you to know that I had.”

Scott smirked and said, “You could have just told me you missed me.”

In a swift movement he picked the roses up and inhaled their scent. A soft smile crossed his lips and Harry couldn’t help but think how truly handsome he looked at that very moment. Scott’s gaze came back to him and his next words shook Harry to his very core.

“So, are you a wizard too?”

“Yes…” he replied with just a hint at hesitation “but I want you to know that I never used magic on you.”

Harry suddenly felt defensive even though he knew he’d done nothing wrong.

“I know that.” Scott said in a desperate whisper but it made Harry uncomfortable just the same.

“Look, Scott… I’m sorry for what you’ve gone through. I mean… well, not all wizards are… bad.”

Harry’s voice stammered as he tried to find a way to make him understand.

“I never should’ve come here.” 

Scott’s weight shifted on the bed as he set the roses aside and pulled his knees up together, placing his chin down upon them. His words weren’t meant for Harry but only spoken aloud out of his own admonishment.

Harry instinctively moved forward, wanting desperately to take his pain away. His hand came down in a caress against the nape of his neck, the man’s name a whisper upon his lips and that’s when Scott looked up, his mouth twisted in a wary smile.

“My name’s not Scott.” He said in an embarrassing confession.

It was Harry’s turn to grin as he let on that he’d sort of suspected so.

Scott… or whatever the boy’s name was, grinned back and it made Harry’s heart well up in a pained way. He’d had so much hope but… without a word he pulled away and began walking toward the door.

“Don’t go, please…”

He turned to look back and the gaze that greeted him was filled with such undeniable need that he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Instead, he came to the side of the bed, his body just barely clinging to its edge. There was a moment of silence before the younger man reached out to entwine his hand with Harry’s own. Harry let his fingers wrap around the elongated digits and give a gentle squeeze.

“Father said coming to England would bring me nothing but sorrow. He was wrong though, because not everything that happened here was bad.”

Harry squeezed the boy’s hand tighter as his other came up to caress the scared pointed face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss away that pain but instead it was the boy whose lips sought out his first. The kiss was filled with nothing but tenderness and it was obvious neither of them wanted to pull away.

There was a tremble to the young man’s voice as he spoke out his final confession.

“Scorpius… my name’s Scorpius Malfoy” The boy’s voice was a breathless pant as he waited for Harry’s response.

Harry looked at him with newfound understanding. A Malfoy… well it certainly explained a lot concerning his family resemblance. It was such utter irony that after many years of loathing two Malfoy men with such passion, that Harry should now have another more benign passion aroused by a Malfoy.

“Are you Draco’s son?” he questioned.

Scorpius shook his head slowly and eyed Harry with caution.

“I went to school with your father.” Harry stated quite simply.

“My father said that the Malfoys weren’t wanted here in the Wizarding world.”

Harry could feel the nervous tremble in Scorpius’ grip and he wanted nothing more than to reassure him. His hand swept out to push back a stray lock of hair on his forehead as he cleared his throat nervously.

“I’m not real sure that’s true anymore. The war’s been over for a very long time and people’s minds have changed. I know mine certainly has…”

Scorpius looked up from beneath his long fringe and smiled shyly at Harry. That smile lured him in just as it had on that first evening. Harry felt his body twitch in reaction and he again cleared his throat nervously. He wondered what Draco Malfoy would think of the things he’d done with his son. He silently thanked the gods the man no longer had magical abilities or he’d have hexed Harry’s bits into oblivion by now. Another more maudlin thought suddenly occurred to Harry as silence filled the air.

“Where are your parents?” 

Scorpius looked up, a tremble in his bottom lip as he spoke, his fingers pulling away from Harry’s grip as he pulled at aimlessly at the cotton thread sheets.

“They’re still in America. I haven’t called them because I didn’t want them knowing what sort of trouble I’d gotten myself into.” He said, a pale blush creeping steadily up his face.

“You have to call them, Scorpius. Besides, this wasn’t your fault, no matter what you were doing. You didn’t ask for this to happen.” 

Harry’s words were sure and determined as he held back the seething rage he was feeling at the wizard who’d done this to Scorpius. It almost made him wish a memory charm could make it all go away but he remembered Ron stating that the potions had been too powerful and that the boys would have to live with the memories, although most knew nothing about the fact that it had been magic that had held him captive. He’d said something about most of the boys thinking it was all drug related or something similar.

“I know…” Scorpius whispered in a shaky voice as several tears began to fall down his pale face.

Harry reached out and Scorpius instinctively allowed his embrace. He could feel the wet heat of tears upon his robes and his hold tightened around the man. Harry’s hand carded through the back of Scorpius’ hair as he tried comforting him as he’d wanted to since he’d first walked through the door.

“I was trying to get away… I swear… after that last night with you… I wanted out… really I did… I was so stupid!”

The words came out in a string of half murmured sobs that broke Harry’s heart into pieces.

“Sshhh...” Harry whispered over and over as he stroked the back of Scorpius’ head again and again. 

“It’s alright. I swear I’m going to make it alright.” He tried assuring him, his own voice trembling with an overpowering sense of helplessness as he held Scorpius close.

Harry’s words were unsure but they rang ever true, because he wanted nothing more than to make everything in Scorpius’ young life all better even if it meant he might have to give him up…

  
**Epilogue**   


Harry could feel Draco’s gaze upon him as he walked slowly down the aisle, his daughter Lily at his side. It seemed like the man was constantly watching him these days. He guessed he had it coming considering all the hours he’d done the same to him during their sixth year. He met the man’s gaze as he handed Lily off to her blue haired groom. Teddy gave him a shy smile as he took her hand and Harry gave him a break by smiling back. The boy was nervous to impress the new in-laws even though he’d known Harry and Ginny his whole life. It was a situation Harry was completely familiar with these days and so he was determined to make things easier for dear Teddy.

He slid into the front row as the High Priestess began the ceremony. Her words about love and marriage rang clear in his ears and his heart as he slid a hand toward the man sitting next to him. Scorpius smiled at him as their fingers intertwined. Harry smiled back at his young husband and settled in to watch his daughter’s own ceremony of faith. That was what love and marriage was, a testament of supreme faith and trust. Harry felt lucky to have found that with Scorpius, no matter what the circumstances.

It didn’t matter to him that his new husband was a squib or that several of his new in-laws were former death eaters. All that mattered to Harry was that the young man at his side loved and trusted him. Amidst the scandal of Harry’s coming out, Scorpius had stood firmly by his side and nothing made him happier than being married to the lovely blond. Together they were embarking on a new chapter of life that was filled with love and happiness for them both. So what if Harry had to endure Draco Malfoy as a father-in-law, it was well worth it. 

Feeling another light squeeze coming from the man next to him, Harry found himself smiling. Scorpius leaned in to kiss him lightly upon the lips before returning his attention to the happy couple. They rose with the rest of the guests as the High Priestess introduced Mr. and Mrs. Theodore Lupin. Harry clapped hard with the rest and his face ached from the wide smile that graced his face. This was what it felt like to be loved and in Harry’s case it was long overdue…


End file.
